Débil
by Lucia991
Summary: No importaba lo débil que fuesen, lo serían juntos... porque su debilidad solo aumentaba cuando estaban separados.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. **

**Para esta mini historia me inspire en la canción: Everytime We Touch de Cascada (la versión lenta) Les recomiendo, si es que quieren y si les gusta, que mientras la lean escuchen la canción (Es realmente hermosa)**

**Un especial agradecimiento a mi hermanita X . LalaCleao . X que gracias a ella conocí esta cancion (Aunque siempre la critiqué jaja) Feita tkm**

**No quiero molestar más... Les dejó aca el link (Borren los espacios) y si no lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil!**

**Un beso grande y gracias por tomarse su tiempo y darme un oportunidad!**

**Lu**

http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v= FL0bjwez8mg

**

* * *

**

**Débil**

El tiempo se había detenido. Ya no vivía.. o existía, por lo menos no a todo momento. Solo tenía flashes... deseos y recuerdos. No tenía sensaciones, solo recuerdos de ellas. Su mundo se había reducido a nada. Su alma no lo soportaba, era débil, ella lo sabía pero no había nada a su alcance por hacer.

Las imágenes de su existencia se arremolinaban en su mente, sus visiones ya no lo eran, solo recuerdos, solo eran eso. Una y otra vez se veía a si misma volando en sus labios, alcanzando mil veces el cielo entre sus brazos. Perdida en sus caricias, existiendo solo por él. Y él no estaba.

Rememoraba cada minuto juntos, cada vez que se habían tocado, cada vez que se habían besado, cada vez que estuvieron juntos... Se estancó en el pasado y no podía salir de ahí. Solo despertaba de su letargo para pensar en él, para oler su perfume, para sentirlo en su mente.

Pedía disculpas por su debilidad, porque había flanqueado, y ella lo sabía. No sabía como ser sin él, no sabía nada. Todos los papeles se le mezclaban, ya no sabía ser amiga, no sabía ser hermana, no sabía ser tía ni hija, solo sabía pensar en él.

Y tal vez, su corazón no latiese, tal vez no se le escapasen lágrimas, pero ¡Rayos que las sentía! Temblaba tan solo de no poder liberar toda aquella tristeza, de no poder llenar el vacío que él le había dejado. Y se reprochaba mil veces no tener la fuerza que Jasper tenía. Él había podido y ella no, y ahora no sabía como hacerlo sin él.

Tal vez Jasper tuviese una fuerza que ella no, a lo mejor fuese la fuerza de "su militar", como ella solía decirle, tal vez fuesen miles de cosas, pero ella no lo comprendía y no podía igualarlo. No podía dejarlo ir. Y por eso, pese a que le aseguró que partiese tranquilo, ahora corría desesperada por encontrarlo.

Lo quería en su vida, porque cada vez que él la tocaba ella tenía un sentimiento inigualable, porque con sus besos podía volar, y aunque su corazón no bombease sangre, cada vez que estaban juntos estaba viva. Más viva de lo que siendo humana había estado, estaba completa.

Y si pudiese soñar, soñaría con él, con sus caricias, sus besos y su amor. Pero no podía, por eso dedicaba todo su tiempo en pensar en él, pero eso ya no alcanzaba, ya no podía recordar a la perfección, no tanto como ella quisiera. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba besarlo, sentirlo. Quería sentirse viva nuevamente.

Porque aunque no lo fuese a admitir se había caído muchas veces, pero siempre en sus brazos, él siempre la había levantado. Y ahora estaba en el piso, en el fondo del aljibe y él no estaba. Sus brazos, sus murallas, no la protegían. Y se sentía más débil que nunca.

-¡Jasper! –Gritó desde su corazón -¡Jasper! –Volvió a gritar con su último aliento.

Y él la escuchó, por supuesto que lo haría. Era su mundo hablándole, era su razón de existir llamándolo. Volteó la cabeza para verla caer, una vez más, como tantas otras veces, corrió a su lado y la atrapó antes de que se golpease.

Alice, quien se había rendido, abrió los ojos al no sentir el piso y ahí estaba... un nudo se le formó en el pecho porque no supo encontrar una palabra para expresar todo lo que él significaba para ella. Desde que despertó siendo una vampiresa solo había sabido que tenía que estar con él.

-¡Alice! –Gritó Jasper, queriendo que el brillo de sus ojos volviese, y al mismo tiempo cerrando su propios ojos... rojos.

Porque él también era débil, mucho más que Alice. Quería ser perfecto para ella, pero no podía, no llegaba al nivel deseado y eso solo lo frustraba. Nuevamente había recaído, y simplemente se tuvo que alejar, incapaz de permanecer a su lado siendo tan débil. Y ella había jurado que lo soportaría, le había prometido una y otra vez que estaría bien sin él, que quería que él se tomase un tiempo para decidir lo que quería y que luego, ella lo seguiría aún si eligiese no ser más vegetariano.

-Perdona mi debilidad pero no se por que, sin ti es muy difícil sobrevivir –susurró Alice aún en sus brazos, sintiéndose nuevamente viva.

Y Jasper solo la abrazó, sabiendo de sobra que no había nada que perdonar. Él había sido el débil, él no había podido llegar a cubrir sus deseos. Porque ahora, que la tenía a su lado, todo tenía sentido, y nuevamente valía la pena luchar. Quería que eso durase para siempre, quería volar y perderse en su propio cielo, quería fundirse en ella y ser uno para siempre.

-¿No puedes sentir mi corazón latir lento? No puedo dejarte ir, te quiero en mi vida –Murmuro nuevamente Alice.

Y Jasper lo sintió. No era necesario que el músculo se contrajese, el corazón de Alice latía, y lo hacía por él. Y eso solo ellos dos lo podrían comprender. Muertos o no, con alma o sin ella, vampiros o humanos... ellos se amaban y sus corazones latían el uno por el otro.

Habían superado buenos y malos tiempos, y lo habían hecho juntos... Y ya nunca más se separarían. No importaba lo débil que fuesen, lo serían juntos... porque su debilidad solo aumentaba cuando estaban separados.

* * *

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Solamente quería pedir disculpas a las personas que leen mis otras historias (Creo que nunca me había tardado tanto) Pero prometo mañana subir los nuevos caps de cada una. Y si subí esta es porque no podía escribir las otras hasta sacarme esta idea de la cabeza.

Por ultimo...

¿Me regalan su opinión?


End file.
